


Defend the Shadow

by BakiBaki_NiOre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Danganronpa sorta?, F/F, Find out?, I've never watched it so idk, M/M, i dont know anymore, who's the Mastermind?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakiBaki_NiOre/pseuds/BakiBaki_NiOre
Summary: Where ******* is the mastermind and is trying to kill everyone. A friend of his finds out and decides to defend him at one cost.His survival.*I've never watch Danganronpa, so I don't know for sure, Im just sort of taking an idea from what I've heard*
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!!!

Hello hello!! I'll be posting a chapter tonight!! Thanks for checking it out, and I will make sure to finish this story, cause It seems impossible for me to run out of ides for the prompt! <3


	2. The Golden Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **** Watches the clock, waiting for it to turn 11:11. That's when 'they' will die. And at 11 exactly ***** will be controlled and will kill 'them'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, at the very ending, does mention a graphic description.

Hinata saw this as any normal day at the school. He didn't know of any trials being held, so today should be fine. As long as **** isn't feeling cruel, he should be fine. 

"Boke Hinata boke!! Watch where you're going!!" That's when he realized he had just been on autopilot, walking down the empty-ish hallway. The school was much more different after 'they' started blackening people. They've lost around 500 kids. Most being kids who didn't believe the rumors.

And of course 'they' found out and killed them off quickly. Using others to be blackened. And they made it very obvious who did it when 'they' wanted to.

"Sorry, bakayama...Im just worried. What if 'they' decide to do something. There's only a few hundred of us left at the school..."

Kageyama stopped and looked at him, and smiled. "If 'they' decide to do anything, then let the last moments with everyone be happy. Now let's meet up with Kenma."

"You're right. Let's go, he's probably already bored with Kuroo. Kuroo-san's probably making him listen to the periodic table song again."

*fun fact, Im actually listening to that right now.*

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kenma, c'mon. What if 'they' do something. You get too comfortable."

Which was true. Kenma was getting too comfortable. Anything can happen. But he couldn't care less anymore. If he dies, he dies. He will die as happy as he could get with his current situation. Not much more could happen for him. He had friends and an acceptable enough family. 

"Kenmaaa!!" Ahh... Shoyo...

"Hey, Shoyo." He looked at Kageyama. They shared a small nod, which is the closest they've ever really come to talking. Kuroo and Kageyama were talking and so were Kenma and Shoyo. They walked to class and had their normal day. By the end of school, Kenma was exhausted. He and Kuroo were walking towards their houses, while Kenma was listening to Kuroo try to memorize every element on the periodic table.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma was currently playing animal crossing, watching his tiny character talk to one of his neighbors. Kuroo left soon to go do errands with his mom, which left Kenma alone. 

He walked his character to his house and went inside.

11 exactly. 

'Sorry, Tadashi. But Kei tried messing with my future boyfriend. And he deserves hell for treating you like a dog.'

The golden clock ticked slowly, and then it reached 11:11, 49 minutes until midnight.

Kenma slowly started laughing, and then fully burst out. He went to his room and dug out a red spring button from under the floorboard. He pressed the button, and his phone got the notification. 

'New student found dead: Name: Tsukishima Kei Age:16 Date of birth: September 17th Height:188.3 cm (6' 2") Weight: 68.4 kg (150.5 lbs) Cause of death: *graphic* Flowers stuffed in throat, most likely to resemble the Hanahaki disease. Killer: Unknown. Mastermind: Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3vyOf3T2VCruRXnOWm4nomc4tPquvGvw  
> -Link to Anime playlist I made.  
> !!Not my videos!! Check out the youtube channels that made the actual song playlist!!
> 
> Anyways, I've seen multiple au's where Suga is the mastermind and I honestly think kenma would be amazing at it.


	3. Lure the shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma barely survives this trial.  
> Kuroo starts to find out.  
> Will their friendship last?  
> Secrets??

The next day at school, Kenma knows there will be a trial, so he's prepared every lie he could. Since he didn't kill, he didn't have to lie about where he was and when, but trying to hide the power he holds adds guilt to him every day.

Do you really think he wants to kill these people? Of course not. But when his feelings take over, and he knows he has the power, every part of _himself_ disappears. He can't feel his own soul, just see his body move, and continuously kill people. 

But here he is, carrying around the burden. People think him, no, _'they'_ are just a heartless person, bored, wanting to kill. 

He doesn't want to. But _they_ do. Like before, it's not him. It's something that runs down on Earth. One person, for their entire lifetime, carries the burden. When they die, someone else gets this curse. 

Nobody knows. Nobody... knows...

Until today.

\----

When he arrived to school everyone was on edge. Kenma tried to stay normal, knowing that Kuro would expect him to be. Kenma has thought for a while of Kuroo already knowing, but he would say something. Maybe he hasn't because he's never killed someone close to him? So if he would ever bring it up, it'd be today. He hopes not, but at the same time, Kuroo has always been better at hiding things. 

He expected Kuroo to talk to him about it quietly, so when Kuroo brings him to a closed alleyway and started shrieking. 

"WTF?!?! How could you just kill people?!"

"I don't. It's a curse where I get taken over by something and I can't control it. My feelings do."

"What did tsukishima do?!"

"Tried to take you."

"....eh?"

"He tried to take you. He was obviously flirting, and Tadashi obviously likes him. Which is why he had the flowers. Hanahaki, at least the school got that part right."

Kuroo stood silently, in thought. Kenma turned, and started walking, on the verge of tears.

"Kenma.. were... were you jealous?"

Huh? Kenma turned back around with shiny eyes. "I- uh.. yeah.." he says quietly.

"I uh.. like you too. This is obviously a lot to take in but.. yeah.."

"Okay."

And that point is where they started dating and Kuroo started seeing first hand how things happened.

\----

"Yes, ---- I'm doing fine. Yes, he's falling for it."

"Good. Now keep getting information."

"Yes ma'am. The operation is still in play."

"Amazing. Operation 'Lure the shadow' is in play."

And with a feint goodbye and tiny murmurs, Kuroo hung up. 

He fell next to Kenma on the bed and hugged him until he fell asleep.

Little did he know, Kenma was under him, quietly shaking and crying, after hearing every word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters!! I like writing shorter chapters because it gives me more time and space to write and plan it out to its best.


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kenma disappears, he finds out what the call was about.
> 
> //TW// Suicide note, and very slight graphic of setup. No body/blood.

The next morning, Kuroo woke up to an empty bed. He saw a note on the table, and read it quickly.

_Kuro, by the time you're reading this, I'll be gone. I'm doing this for multiple reasons. Below they are listed._

_1\. I believe that If I do this, the rotation of this heavy burden will be ended._

_2\. Having to deal with this curse is too difficult, and I feel guilty every day. I want release._

_3\. I heard your conversation last night. Im pretty sure I know who it is. Most likely either Yachi Hitoka and Shimizu Kiyoko._

_4\. I feel terrible for hiding this from my friends, seeing their faces during trials hurts._

_As you can see, I heard your conversation. It hurts, knowing you'd do that. But I also know why you're doing it. Please live happily, and tell people about this secret. I want people to know that they're free. And if people really want to have a funeral afterward, or at least get my body out of the house, then I'm downstairs, and next to the stairs there is a tiny trapdoor, pretty hidden, and in there is a room. I'll miss you all very much, and Im sorry for this curse ever coming._

_Lots of love,_

Kozume 

Kuroo was in tears. 'What..?'

He's really gone? It's a joke. When I walk into this room, it'll be empty. 

*Graphics start here, there is no blood reference or body reference*

And it was. There was a chair, and above the chair, a rope hanging. As if he tried but failed and just magically came down. 

'....What?' He thought. There was no sign of Kenma. He tried calling, but Kenma's phone was outside, on a dresser. So he obviously hadn't planned on disappearing. 

But.. where could he be??

\----------------Meanwhile with Kenma------------------------

"Ahh, sorry. This is pretty sudden huh?" 

Kenma sat tied down to a chair, unable to move, and refusing to talk. "Whatever. My names Aone. I used to hold the curse," he pulled a needle out, "But I made this, which will heal you. You'll remember everything, sadly, but whatever. Now just sit still, and you'll be fine."

Kenma always wanted this, so why, when he gets the chance, he can't sit still and keeps moving?

"I know what you're thinking. It's not you, it's the emotions that drive the curse, they're trying to run and hide from it. No biggie, just.." He tightens the straps on Kenma's arms, "there. Now feel the release." 

And he did. It all went away. But what happens now?

\--------------With Kuroo---------------------------

If Kenma got the idea he thinks he did from that call, the plans ruined. 

'Kiyoko.. please pick up... dammit... there!'

"Kiyoko! Kenma, kenma he's gone and, and he left a suicide note, and, Kiyoko!"

"Hush, Kuroo. I know. Last night while your stupid self was blabbering on I heard Kenma sniffling and didn't wanna take the chance of it being 'sleepy sniffles' so I had Aone watch out. He has Kenma at the moment, and based on what he's told me, Kenma should be fine soon."

Kuroo gave a huge sigh of relief, and thanked Kiyoko.

If all worked out, with Kenma finally on the team, they might be able to find a stop to the entire cycle all together, and not have to spend another two years trying to find out who now holds the curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time On : Defend the Shadow :   
> Forgiveness?  
> New job?  
> Surprises?  
> And.. dun dun dun.. longer chapters. gAsP


	5. I promise u guys T-T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-

I promise you guys this won't be discontinued. I will try and have a chapter out tomorrow night, but school and all that has been catching up lately.   
I promise with everything in my heart none of my stories are going to be discontinued unless I officially announce they are.


End file.
